


Important

by EddyWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyWrites/pseuds/EddyWrites
Summary: Your journal goes missing and you freak out, only for it to mysteriously turn up later.
Relationships: Castiel/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Important

"For the love of Chuck, have either of you seen my journal," you shouted, rifling around in the pile of books that littered the bunker's library.

"Will you stop saying that, it’s just...weird," Dean commented, gravitating toward the sound of your yelling. "And no, I haven’t seen your diary."

"Journal," you corrected. "I was going to write about my latest hunt. That thing was weird and it wouldn’t hurt to have a bit more documentation on it for future reference. It’s important."

"Okay, okay," Dean said, holding his hands up in surrender, "still doesn’t change the fact that I haven’t seen it. I’ll get Sam to go buy you a new one while he’s out getting food. He’s getting ready to leave now."

"No!" You cleared your throat. "Sorry. I mean, no, I want my original. I can’t leave it incomplete. It’ll turn up." You blushed a light pink, not meaning to sound so bothered by it, but you were.

It was another hour before you gave up your search. If it was going to turn up, it didn’t look like it was in any hurry. So, you decided to jot down all your notes and observations on scrap paper before you forgot any important details. With everything you recalled quickly scratched down to transcribe later, you folded the paper and tucked it into your pocket.

You walked back out into the main part of the bunker, making sure to give your room a thorough once over before you embarrassed yourself any further in front of Sam and Dean. You wouldn’t ever live it down if it had been in your room this entire time. But it wasn’t. You searched every possible place it could fit, and now you were in the kitchen, wondering where the hell you could have lost it.

You sighed, not coming up with anything. You recalled taking it with you on the hunt and pulling it out of your bag when you got back. You could have sworn you sat it on one of the library tables but now it was gone.

You heard Dean talking in the other room. Sam had probably gone by now, so that must mean Cas was back. "You better steer clear, she’s in a mood," you heard Dean tell Cas. You stuck your tongue out though he couldn’t see you. You weren’t in a mood, you were pissed about losing your journal. A perfectly logical reason. Cas would understand. He knew how important your journal was to you. You wrote everything in it, from how your day was, to shopping lists, to notes on hunts.

You were debating whether or not to go tell Dean off, but figured that it’d only prove his point about your mood, so you decided to go back into your room and search again, just in case you missed it. You stepped into your room and sighed. You’d already made a mess of the place, and you didn’t know where to begin this time. Then something caught your eye. On your pillow. Your journal. You know it wasn’t there the first time. It couldn’t have been. You threw the pillow on the floor the first time before picking it back up. There was no way you wouldn’t have noticed the journal if it had been there.

Deciding to ignore your journal's mysterious reappearance for the moment, you opened it to where you had it marked so you could more properly write down your notes on the hunt. Then you realized there was a note on the page after your list of reminders that you had previously had blank.

_I think you forgot something. You are very pretty. You shouldn’t forget that, it’s very important. So I put it in your important book. —Cas_

So it was Cas. That’s how your journal disappeared without a trace. He must have taken it with him the last time he left the bunker. You needed a shower when you got back and during that time was when your journal had gone missing. You reread the note he left you. As much as you wanted to be mad at him, after returning your journal with his note in it, you couldn’t be.


End file.
